


[Massive Attack - Karmacoma]

by monanotlisa



Series: Fringe Benefits: the iPod Shuffle Meme [10]
Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Olivia thinks that the old adage about everything looking like a nail when all you've got is a hammer is true, only for Walter, it's drugs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Massive Attack - Karmacoma]

Olivia thinks that the old adage about everything looking like a nail when all you've got is a hammer is true, only for Walter, it's drugs: Lysergic acid diethylamide; benzodiazepines, amphetamines: He makes them all and he takes them all, disperses them when the situation calls for it.

And at other times too. Olivia blinks at the ceiling. Astrid's hand is warm in hers, her smile gentler even than usual. Olivia leans her forehead against Astrid's. How such a slender woman can have such good, strong hands Olivia doesn't know, but she's grateful for it, for her.

When she starts to shiver, Astrid pulls her into a tight hug. Olivia goes willingly. She rubs her nose sleepily against Astrid's collarbone, and feels safe.

  



End file.
